User talk:Buckimion
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cleveland Show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buckimion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (Talk) 01:53, September 19, 2009 Character Template Hello, Buckimon. I saw that the character template was lacking, and (hopefully) made it better. However, most of the pages now have messed up templates. If you can help at all, it would be appreciated. Also, if you could help me categorize images, that would be great. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look when possible. right now you're moving so fast I can't keep track of what has already been done. I just went to the 'Uncatagorized files' section and it looks like they've already been done. I'm sure there is some that have been missed but it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The system resets itself overnight and will clean those out that have been done, leaving the ones that still need done. --Buckimion 18:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Great! I think I got most of them. Also, I am working on a new main page design because the current one has overlapping boxes and seems cramped. See here. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I also looked at the templates for characters and it looks ok to my eye. We use 'Jobs' instead of 'Profession' at Family Guy. (hmm, 'Proffessions' may be spelled wrong in the template as Firefox just prompted me to correct it.) I kind of question the need to identify race. When I build a character page I insist on a screen shot to go with it which makes it pretty self-explanatory. --Buckimion 19:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) user rights Im working on getting your user class changed... i'll keep you updated Grande13 13:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Buckimon Hey i am from Futurama wiki and family guy wiki you might remember i added some stuff to the page of road to multiverse? anyway nice to see you here. ScarletScarabX 20:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yup. I can put down the ban hammer when I see its one of your edits. :) --Buckimion 21:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) what banhammer? ScarletScarabX 22:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Old joke...ever see a cartoon where a character seems to pull a hammer or some object from nowhere? (In Anime, they're usually referred to as 'Temporal Hammers') I get nervous when I see editors I don't know anything about and keep watch over their edits. I just had one that made a few curious edits but nothing to make me nervous...until he started vandalizing the episode guide. I ended up banning him on the spot...hitting him with my 'ban hammer'. You're in the group that I don't worry about the vandalism...and a mistake is more likely to have me ask a question first instead of banning. --Buckimion 23:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) anyway i am one of the top 7 users on Futurama Wiki ScarletScarabX 20:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) British Family Hey Buckimion! I was just wondering, should we still have a page of "The British Family"? We have not seen them yet. I am not sure if the British family is real. The British family was in the first promo picture for The Cleveland Show, and were probably decided to not be used. Or do you think we should keep the page? I'm holding it for the moment - I think the 'Pennyapples' are due up in the next episode or two. The page will eventually be deleted as Barrington Pennyapple and the rest of the family show up and are properly named. --Buckimion 02:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks Buckimion! Congrats Congrats on becoming admin Buck, i thought you would of been one anyway - looking forward to the terror.--Sgtcook 21:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Admin template Congrats on the recent adminship buckimion! I saw the page on admins, and thought you guys might need a template. I've designed it at my Sandbox. Here's a look, at what I've got so far: --'Avatar' Talk 16:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Looks good to me but run it past Grande for his input. My specialty is the input from users...checking facts and vandal patrol. Once upon a time, we had a specialist that handled templates over at Family Guy but Grande handles much of that now. I don't know how either of you feel, but I think you'd be another good admin if he supports it as well. --Buckimion 16:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Oh, BTW - I'd flip things so Grande is at the top. :) --Buckimion 16:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I was just keeping it alphabetical. And yeah I could help out with templates, but I'm a good general admin (like you).--'Avatar' Talk 17:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Heh, sorry. I just thought that png's are always much clearer. User: Lanky kong EDIT: Oh, okay, sorry. I just figured that Cleveland's family were Stoolbend residents. User: Lanky kong Sounds good. Should I revert the image for Stoolbend back to the original? User: Lanky kong Nah, he won't worry about it. --Buckimion 03:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) British Family / The Pennyapples Looks like I spoke too soon. Seth confirmed that there are no plans for the British family at this time. No episodes have them for the foreseeable future. --Buckimion 02:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Image template..Finished! Okay, I finished an Image template that makes it easy to license an image. If you don't mind could you go to MediaWiki:Uploadtext and edit it to,exactly, remember to add and before and after the template syntax: Please read this before you upload an image. :Remeber to use the template; just place it in the description box. Just copy and paste: and enter the License next to the equal sign. The Licenses are: :None-if you don't know the license :screenshot-if it is a screenshot from the show :GFDL-a copyleft license for free documentation :dvd cover-if it is a dvd cover :web screenshot-if it is a screenshot from online :digital-if it is a digital rendition of a screenshot :game-if it is from a game Also, remember to categorize the images properly. Thank you. This will help categorizing and licensing images. Thanks!--'''Avatar Talk 18:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Uhhh...I don't understand what you mean. (I told you I'm not technical-minded) I have no idea what you want. --Buckimion 18:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, allow me to explain. Just go to MediaWiki:Uploadtext and hit edit. Then copy and paste what I said above, and add before where it says and add after that. To use the ImageLicense template, just type in < and enter the license. To know which license does what just click here.Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not MediaWiki:Uploadtxt, make sure it is MediaWiki:Uploadtext.There is a link above.Lol about picture. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Just 2 more things, if you don't mind. One is that you put the nowiki things in front of the wrong , it should be in front of the second one, sorry. Two, you don't need to add Licensing for every image, the template does that on its own.--'Avatar' Talk 19:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm..this is wierd. It isn't coming out right..try moving the nowiki things out side of the 3 ' marks. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 19:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) so something isn't right and I'm not just hallucinating? --Buckimion 19:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :yep. lol. :)--'Avatar' Talk 19:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks! It's always nice to be complemented on your work. I'm glad I was able to link to one of those recently created "Episode from Family Guy" pages with Blue Harvest. User:Lanky kong 18:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Vandalsim Sorry I couldn't undo more of that vandalism for you, I didn't think to check the RC. Have a great day! Ajraddatz (Talk) *sright. It happens. That's what I'm here for. :) --Buckimion 05:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Homosexual Characters What's the difference between categorizing characters as "homosexual" and categorizing them as "Jewish"? Is there a less offensive word I should be using? Lanky kong I'm not happy about the Jewish thing either but there are some strong lobbyists in support of supporting Jewish characters. Until we have enough characters PROVEN to be homosexual we do not list them as such. That is something kept on a very tight leash. I'll probably have to look at the page edits to make sure they are not directly accused of being homosexual since its has never been proven yet. --Buckimion 22:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Episode Thanks for deleting an article I worked hard on without even asking where I got it from. Here's the source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7UvqXV41nY 19:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Grande13 the main administrator gets the official titles from FOX when they are approved. Anything else, including coming from SETH himself is considered speculation until released by FOX. Its not the first time we've had to sit on information until made official. --Buckimion 19:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for clearing that up. 19:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::LOL Its still funny and maybe you'd like to post it in the video space in the news section. I'll have to place a disclaimer that its only a speculation for a possible new episode. (FOX changes titles often, sometimes within a week of broadcast like just this week). --Buckimion 20:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll try to figure out how to do that. Thanks. 20:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you know how to make it so that I don't have to keep editing my posts to make my sig show up? :::Next to the 'W' with the block through it at the top there is a button for adding you signature. --Buckimion 20:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, let's see: -- 20:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, it still puts the "subst" thing. Oh well. Also, how do you upload a video? :::My way to add video is make an empty space a line or two below where I want it, insert the video using the video button at the top. (You'll cave to copy the youtube link) then cut the file name and paste it right over the old video title. That saves the old formatting. Just add a new description and you should be set. --Buckimion 20:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and don't forget to erase any leftovers and spaces you make. --Buckimion 20:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, I think I got it. Could you go respond to my other posts now? 20:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC)